


Born For This

by EllaisTired



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Born for this, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cyborgs, Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Heavy Angst, Intense Emotions, Kinda a song fic based on, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Other, This is intense, Until shit goes wrong, but its real life, oh fuck, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaisTired/pseuds/EllaisTired
Summary: Cold confines encompass the herds of people. Few stand out, few survive, and fewer even make it out. It’s a hard life, yet none know it. All of them fall victim to cruel experiments that will enhance their physical being, and yet it slowly deteriorates their humanity. Among the crowd, although few stand out, there are some who still remember the skyline of green, however blurry. And some who dream of what lays over sky high concrete walls. George is one of them. Wilbur is another. Them and their friends will unravel a story of their own, creating their own world from rubble and dreams.
Relationships: All Friendship/Family, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Born For This

It was mid morning just after breakfast. The light from the cafeteria windows was shining down among the tables that sprawled across the large room, chatting and noise began to move away as most of the crowd cleared out; moving to the common room or elsewhere. George was nose deep in multiple books about chess strategy, and other books that would often label him as a ‘nerd’ per say, by his best friend Nick.

The concrete confines of the courtyard were merely a backdrop to the cafeteria to him. He paid them no attention most days, and when he did he would brush them aside as he didn’t wish to think about what more there was to the world he was living in. He was content.

See, to George this was life. This is how it’s always been; all he’s ever known. So how could he possibly begin to question this life? Well, for one, Nick had always been a restless type, one who yearned for adventure; and sadly for George this most definitely always meant trouble. Best friends since production, he and Nick bonded quickly, even if he dragged him into his havoc wreaking plans.

Many times over was he brought into trouble by the brown eyed bastard. But he loved him nonetheless. Infact, if anything were to happen to him he’s not quite sure what he’d do. But being in that goddamn timeout room really did test him sometimes, especially when their periods of isolation were different. Tight spaces are one of George’s biggest fears, he’d say, but maybe it’s just cause he feels so alone-

“Hey, George..” His voice stood out amongst the usual chattering of crowds within the food hall. Nick. George was pulled from his thoughts, and looked up to see a fiery eyed boy, holding some makeshift weapon. Probably from all those adventure books he’s been binging. The look in his eye most definitely promised problems.

“What do you want?” he mumbled disinterested, not giving him too much attention to see if he could shake him off for the time being and avoid time out. However, curiosity would get the better of him and allow for poor George to catch Nicks’ eye.

“Listen, listen, before you say no-”

“No.”

“No, George, listen-” Nick frantically spewed, the beginning of his tedious amounts of begging and pleasing.

“No.” He continued to flip through the strategy books as if there wasn’t an annoying Nick tugging and pulling on every inch of clothing he owned.

This continued for about five minutes as George continued to mind his OWN business and focus on his ‘strategic chess moves’ book. However, it was increasingly irritating to have a loud and energetic ball of a boy bouncing around you as you attempt to read the same paragraph over and over.

“Geoooooorge” Nick whined and shook the poor worn down George. He had won this time as the latter finally put down his book and gave in to hear what awful idea his best friend had this time. Don’t get him wrong, he cared and loved Nick, it was just sometimes… whenever he wanted alone time did it become pestering.

Nick had realized he had finally gotten through to his friend, a giant smile spreading on his face as he received the focus from the older male. He bounced over to the other side of the cafeteria table and tapped his feet on the floor, which earned an eye roll from the other as he turned to give him his full attention. 

“Okay, you have five minutes to talk” George spoke with a tint of humor to his voice, as he loved watching the other deflate, panic, and grow angry within seconds.

“You know I'm your only friend George, be nicer!” Nick pinched the smaller males forearm, angry about being teased so early in the morning. “Unlike you, I actually pay attention to the new shipments!” You could practically see his puffed out chest in pride.

“Unlike you, I don’t care” George prompted with a sly smile, slowly shifting to turn away and immerse himself back within his book. A hand grasped at his upper arm, a pouty looking boy on the other end.

“Please? Just once cmon, we haven’t met anyone new in ages, and I heard rumors that it’s the merge of another district.” Nick pleaded desperately, making some good points as well. It was lonely, even if they both had each other's company.

George sighed and looked out the floor to ceiling window that peered into a courtyard of sorts, surrounded with the same concrete walls. He couldn’t think about what could be outside of those walls, to him there was nothing, and it didn’t bother him. What did was to imagine something else out there. He gave a huff and gave into Nicks pleading, a smile finally making its way onto his face.

“Fineeee.” George laughed and stood up, sliding the book under his arm and fixing his swept over hair. “What time are they coming in?” He prompted the younger, to which he was met with an ecstatic look.

“LETS GO!” Nick yelled, often forgetting how loud and boisterous his voice was; which earned him a few stern glances and glares; and an embarrassed George beside him. Nick brushed it off with a smile and ignored most of the onlooking glances, “Soon! So we should make our way over shortly so we can get the best view.” His younger friend continued to go on and on about the best way to view the new subjects, a squeakiness to his voice, which was quite adorable in its own way, especially because his best friend was finally growing up, but also because he could tease him.

The two of them, trouble maker and accomplice alike decided to sneak their way into one of the vents they had unscrewed awhile ago, luckily out of sight of any cameras, and a perfect hiding spot for a game of hide and seek according to Nick. But boy did George hate it. The cramped space, the thought of being caught, and the sound of someone constantly whispering and talking even though they’re supposed to be quiet. George stopped and turned what little he could in the metal shaft to give a warning glare to the chubby cheeked boy. Nick shut his mouth, knowing he could get overly excited.

“But george-” He pouted and let out a soft huff as he dragged his knees slowly along the metal box, one hand in front of the other as they made their way towards a vent facing the import zone of the building.

George softened, “I know you’re excited, but if you give us away we’ll be under serious punishments” He whispered back to him before squeezing back into his crawling position, moving along the cool metal tube, ‘the things I do’ he thought, annoyed at how uncomfortable it was.

They had made their way to another grate-like vent, enough room between the slits to view the income door. It had been awhile since they had been here, and yet few things had changed. A few new scanners, more wearing on the door, but still the same cold hall. This always made George antsy and on edge, and yet having Nick beside him made him feel more at ease. The breeze was cool here, and yet stagnant; that is until a weird amount of sounds began to erupt from behind the large metal door that laid in front of them.

“Nick-” He was cut off by the mechanism going off and doors sliding, squeaking, and gears grinding. He grasped for the boys hand as this was not a sight or sound he was used to.

Where a container met the walls of the opening, light from outside peered in, it was bright and cold, could light be cold? Well it felt cold. George and Nick stared, not a single word nor breath, as fear engulfed their bones. This felt different than before and both boys could tell, and yet they planted their bodies right to that vent. Unmoving. There was silence for seconds before more whirring could be heard. Doors to what seemed a darkness, opened. There were murmurs and shuffling from within this darkness. George narrowed his eyes and moved forward in the vent-

That was before a leg planted itself in front of the grating, making George pull back and slap a hand over his mouth. The leg was black. He looked closer and realized it was made from metal, which wasn’t too uncommon here. More of these big black humanoid droids began to appear from down a hall from the income room. ‘Why were they so big?’ is all George could think. ‘What were they carrying?’ he narrowed his eyes to try and see, yet in the dim room not much stood out.

The two friends looked at eachother, suddenly feeling small in their world that was only them. There was more shuffling before people began to emerge from the darkness. Real people. A few short, a few tall-- one which seemed about his height emerged, a mask covering their face. But seemingly-- a kid. There were kids.

“Kids!” Nick exclaimed in a hushed tone, his eyes rid of fear as a more eager smile spread on his lips, he moved towards the grate to get a better look, which seemed to get the attention of the masked individual. George felt his heart begin to race, he knew the other was trying his best to keep in the excitement, and yet it seemed one of those droids heard him, as it flipped its head around to examine the grate. The masked figure looked from the great to the droid in front of them, nuding alongside it, as if to get its attention. George's eyes flicked from the individual and back to Nick, he swallowed thickly as he turned to Nick in a panic. He shoved The other down the vent as they began to crawl away in a hurry. He knew this was a bad idea, and oh how he hated this goddamn vent. 

They rushed to their knocked off vent and quickly screwed it back into the paint chipped walls. They began speed walking away from what seemed to be the scene of a crime. The fear in his heart spread quickly through his veins, a chilling feeling. Only now he felt he could barely breathe.

“George! There’s more kids like me and you!” Nick seemed clueless to the whole ordeal, which only pissed George off further.

“Have you no clue what could’ve happened? You know we’re not supposed to see the new subjects!” George sternly said as he ran his fingers through his hair, brows knitting together.

“George, surely it’s fine. I mean we weren’t actually caught.” Nick crossed his arms and let out a heavy sigh, a scowl present on his face. He seemed careless.

“I know, I know but-”

“George it’s fine! There’s kids George! We’ll have more friends!” His light hearted words and excited gestures gave Georgea sense of ease, he relaxed slightly and smiled at his young friend, knowing he meant no harm and that George was easy to overreact. “We did get away you know,” Nick scoffed.

“I guess you’re right” He huffed, letting himself relax almost entirely, boldly slumping out of fatigue. “God I hate that vent” George scoffed and laughed softly as he caught the eye of the other boy.

The two of them let out a loud laugh and began to joke of their frightening experience, hysterical almost as they released the adrenaline that had just been pumping through their hearts. George ruffled his friend's hair as they walked back to the community room where they could find the rest of their crowd, where laughter and noise could surely be heard. Nick continued to walk past the cafeteria, where the large windows lay. George stopped and looked, the empty and deafening room made him uncomfortable. 

“Hey what about that kid we saw? That one with the mask,” George mentioned as he continued to stare out the glass windows. Tongue prodding his cheek as he thought back to just moments ago where he swore the stranger had noticed them. ‘But how? It would be merely impossible to see through that mask and-’ His thoughts racing and trying to find some kind of rational explanation.

“Seems a little strange if you ask me, but to each their own” Nick shrugged as he turned from where he was standing, “Wonder if they could be our friend.”

George let out a laugh, “Do you want to get rid of me that easily?” He looked to Nick, where a cheeky grin lay on his friend's face. Where he could feel the stress of the situation begin to melt off his bones. His eyes made their way back to the wall that cut off their view of a horizon. However he’s not quite sure why he’s drawn to the intimidating wall that loomed at the edge of the courtyard.

He felt something he hadn’t for a while, or ever really. He felt out of place. Seeing the moving of the new crowd through their halls made him curious about the outside world. ‘Why now?’ He’s not entirely sure. His brows furrowed at the thought, and was brought back to the present with a tugging at his sleeve once again.

“Are you okay?” Nick prodded the boy's arm to snap the latter back to reality.

“Course I’m fine, when am I not?” he rolled his eyes and puffed out his chest as he began walking back to the common room. However deep in his chest he didn’t feel quite right. He blamed it on the adrenaline, and waved off Nick.

“Well- just looking at you, you don’t look quite right” Nick teased, which only seemed to set George off into a friendly brawl between the two. Knowing they were all the other really had in this place. Whatever this place was. 

The two were full of giggles and laughter, big smiles all around. George continued to play along and tease the other right back. He glanced to the opposing side of the room where he saw a large droid that seemed stagnant in time, his eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, ignoring it as if he’d never seen it before. Nick gave a confused look as he was pushed into the room, but followed suit anyway.

“Listen Nick, we have to be more careful alright? There’s new people, new droids, and whatever the hell else is out there” George whispered more cautiously to the younger, who seemed to actually be fully listening to him. “We gotta find a way to know what’s actually going on out there,” he forced through clenched teeth, knowing he didn’t want to but it wasn’t just about that anymore. His world was changing, and it was going to leave him behind if he didn’t adapt.

“Well, yeah George” Nick says matter of factly. “What do you think I’ve been doing since I could remember?” He prompted, which left George silent. “Exactly, I basically know the layout of this whole place,” A smirk fell along his lips as he crossed his arms out of pride.

“Why did you never tell me?” George gestured, raising his voice slightly which earned him a few glares. “You took me on all those missions and for what?” George frowned and crossed his own arms, feeling blatantly lied to.

“Knowing you, George, you’d never agree to something like that. You’re perfectly content living here without knowledge of whatever else is out there!” Nick in a more aggravated tone, pointing to the courtyard and presumably referencing the concrete wall that encompassed the entirety of the area.

“You’ve read too many fantasy books..” George muttered and pushed back against the wall, looking to his feet, knowing Nick was exactly right in guessing how he would’ve reacted if the younger came to him with crazy conspiracy theories.

“And I could say you don’t read enough” Nick huffed, getting frustrated at the other before knocking his arm lightly with a scowl. “But hey, we’re in this together now, right?” He said softly to try and diffuse how high strung George had gotten.

George nodded, he knew he was stubborn, but he also knew when to back off. There was no point being bitter about anything, especially now. They had to work together to figure everything out. Nick being careless had gotten them into buttloads of trouble, but maybe George could help with strategy. This was their move, the beginning of the chess game. It was time to move a pawn.

“The day has only just really begun,” Nick said with one of his mischievous smiles. "It's basically noon now," He paused.

“And what exactly do you have in mind?” George raised a brow at the suspicious statement. “The other subjects won’t be allowed to merge until tomorrow at the least” he stressed.

“Oh, I’m not worried about that bit” Nick cleared his throat and motioned to leave the common room, and began to walk down one of the identical corridors to another; towards his room. George runs his hand along the wall, remembering when they’d run up and down the simple halls, trying to memorize which went where.

Nick unlocked his confines door, sliding it open for George to come in. “Well, I should at least tell you what’s up, shouldn't I?”

“So what’s there to know exactly?” George shrugged once again, sliding past the slightly shorter male to sit on his bed; which, by just looking, hasn’t been made since the morning. To be fair, he’s sure he left his identical.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading <3 I know it seems not so intense currently! but I will have to warn you it will get pretty angsty, sad, and gore-y later on. If you're up for it I would love to have you here to critique/compliment/whatever else while you read it! But, yeah, hope you enjoy. This will probably be a very long fic, and hopefully I will continue to write it.


End file.
